


Choix et consequences

by Aliice



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliice/pseuds/Aliice
Summary: Amu, 17 ans, en deuxième année au lycée, voit sa vie se compliquer alors qu'elle se retrouve confrontée à un choix difficile : se joindre au groupe de Tadase afin les aider dans leurs recherches sur l'œuf ou continuer d'aider Easter dans l'espoir, qu'un jour, Ikuto et Utau soient libre!





	1. Chapter 1

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis ma rentrée en première à l'académie Seiyo et je trouvais ma vie toujours aussi calme. Enfin, trop calme. Bien heureusement, depuis l'arrivée de mes trois Shugo Chara, Ran, Miki et Su, je ne me sentais plus seule.

\- Amu, commença Miki. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de t'intégrer à un groupe jusqu'à ton diplôme mais celui des Gardiens et vraiment différents. Pour nous trois tu te dois d'y aller.

Ran et Su acquiescèrent silencieusement.

\- Je ne vois pas la différence. Je sais que ces membres sont comme nous mais je ne préfère pas me mêler de leurs histoires. Crois-moi c'est mieux pour nous toutes.

\- C'est à cause d'Easter ? Lança Ran.

\- Je ne vois pas le lien avec eux. Bon les filles on est bientôt arrivées, vous pouvez vous cacher s'il vous plait ?

\- A vos ordres chef ! Dirent-elles en cœur.

La journée se passait une fois de plus sans encombre. Les filles sont restées discrètes tandis que les autres élèves se contentaient de murmurer sur mon passage que j'étais « Cool and Spicy ». Il fallait dire que je tenais mon rôle à la perfection. Ça me permettait de laisser une distance correct sans pour autant que les gens pensent que je suis juste une associable.

\- Heureusement que les filles sont là, soufflai-je.

Avec elles au moins je pouvais me relâcher.

18h sonne, la journée est enfin finie. Je pris mon sac et sortie de classe lorsque j'entendis, au loin, deux voix débattre. Je me cachai alors derrière un mur, à quelques mètres d'eux.

\- Ce n'est plus possible Tadase, on se doit d'agir ! La situation est en train de nous dépasser. Il nous faut du renfort.

\- Je sais bien mais on ne peut pas foncer tête baissé sous prétexte qu'Easter gagne du terrain. De plus, tu sais très bien que les renforts sont difficiles à trouver. Nous sommes loin d'être invincible je te signale Nadeshiko.

\- Faisons une réunion alors !

\- Ok, 18h30 demain, ça te va ?

\- Parfait je préviens les autres.

Puis ils partirent, le pas pressé.

Je sortis de ma cachète et me dirigeai vers la sortie de l'académie. Une fois les portes dépassées, j'ouvris mon sac pour que les filles puissent sortirent.

\- Ah, enfin de l'air, s'exclama Ran.

\- Désolée les filles mais je préfère ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- On comprend, répondit Miki.

\- D'ailleurs, que fait-on concernant cette histoire entre les Gardiens et Easter ? Questionna Su.

\- Rien. Ils sont assez forts pour se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Tu sais, si tu les aidais tu pourrais surement supprimer ton lien avec Easter, lâcha Miki. Pense à tout ce que tu pourrais faire s'ils disparaissaient. Pense à Ikuto...

\- Miki ! L'interrompis Ran.

\- Je sais bien que c'est un sujet qui fâche Ran mais il faut regarder les choses en face, ils te tiennent en laisse.

\- J'ai signé un contrat Miki. La réponse est donc non.

Miki se mit donc à bouder et plus aucune d'entre nous ne parla du trajet. Avant d'arriver chez moi, je dis aux filles de rentrer en premier le temps de m'aérer l'esprit.

Il y avait un parc à 5-6 minutes à pied de chez moi et j'avais eu la soudaine envie d'y aller. J'y allais souvent quand j'avais besoin de réfléchir seule.

Une fois arrivée au parc, je me dirigeais vers la balancelle au fond et m'assis sur la balançoire de gauche. La nuit était déjà bien tombée en ce mois de novembre. On pouvait y voir des multitudes d'étoiles dans le ciel. Le calme du lieu et la beauté de la nuit me firent du bien. C'était comme si je respirais enfin à plein poumons. Le parc était quand même un peu éclairé à l'aide de deux lampadaires positionnées de chaque côté de l'entrée du lieu. Leur lumière restait faible et ne suffisait pas pour éclairer jusqu'à ma position.

Je replongeais dans mes pensées une fois la contemplation du lieu finie. Les filles avaient raison je le sais bien. Je me devais d'agir cependant, comme je leur avais dit tout à l'heure, j'avais signé un contrat et je ne pouvais pas le rompre. Les représailles en seraient désastreuses.

\- Que faire... Intégrer le groupe de Tadase ? Easter le repèrerait immédiatement et ça serait fini. Peut-être devrais-je aider indirectement le groupe dans leur recherche de l'œuf.

\- Reviens !

Un cri abrégea mon monologue. Il venait de derrière moi, de l'autre côté de la fôret. L'atmosphère venait de changeait, elle était plus sombre. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je tournais la tête en direction du cri, le cœur battant. Quelque chose arrivait, je le sentais et, sans les filles, j'étais démunie.

Je vis une ombre passer devant moi puis s'arrêter. C'était un Chara X. Je cherchai vite un moyen de lui échapper mais sans elles, courir était la seule option. J'essayai donc de fuir en direction de la fôret, espérant lui échapper en me cachant. Malheureusement pour moi, il me suivait à folle allure. Je voyais la distance entre nos deux corps diminuer au fur et à mesure que les secondes passaient. Je passais d'arbre en arbre, essayant de trouver un moyen de lui échapper mais il fallait se résigner. Je tournai la tête en arrière quand je sentis deux bras me porter tel une princesse, m'amenant en dehors des bois.

\- Tadase ?!

\- Chut !

\- Tadase ! Hurla une autre personne à quelques mètres de notre position.

\- Merde, il ne lâche pas le morceau. Amu, commença-t-il quand on réussit à sortir de ces bois. Cache-toi le temps qu'on règle le problème.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

\- Pas le temps de discuter coupa Nadeshiko qui nous avait rejoint, cache toi !

J'acquiesçai en silence et me cacha sous un petit dôme d'escalade en plastique pour enfant, les observant. La situation était loin d'être à leur avantage, les cris s'atténuèrent tandis que leur silhouette ne furent bientôt plus que des petits points noirs. Je priais pour qu'ils sortent indemnes. Le chara X ne m'avait pas semblé comme ses semblables, il était plus grand, plus fort. Et surtout, plus violent. L'arrêter n'allait pas être chose aisé. Évidemment, Easter était encore derrière tout ça.

\- Tadase non ! Hurla une voix au loin.

Puis j'entendis un cri de douleurs aiguë qui me vrilla les tympans. Ni une ni deux, mon corps se mit en action et mes jambes couraient en direction du cri. De légères douleurs se faisaient sentir régulièrement sur mes jambes mais c'était le cadet de mes soucis. La forêt se fit de plus en plus dense et mes mains devaient faire office de bouclier afin de protéger mon visage.

Une fois sortie, je vis enfin ce qu'il se passait et mis instinctivement ma main sur ma bouche. L'horreur m'assaillit.

Tadase était allongé par terre, noyé dans ce que j'imaginais être son propre sang. J'y décernai difficilement une entaille profonde au niveau de son torse. Il ne bougeait plus et son teint était maintenant cadavérique. Nadeshiko, quant-à-elle, s'était placé devant lui afin de lui servir de barrière, tremblante à quelques mètres du Chara X.

Ni une ni deux, je m'avançai lentement mais d'un pas déterminé vers lui.

\- Hé toi là ! ça te dirait d'affronter quelqu'un de ta taille ?! Criai-je.

La créature tourna sa tête dans ma direction mais ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Je m'approchai dangereusement de lui afin d'appuyer mes propos provoquant. Quand je le vis fonçer droit sur moi, je sus que mon plan avait fonctionné.

\- Nadeshiko, prend soin de Tasade, eus-je juste le temps de prononcer avant de m'enfuir à nouveau dans les bois.

Malgré mon léger avantage dû à la surprise, la distance entre nous diminuée visiblement. Encore une fois j'avais agis sans réfléchir et, sans les filles, je me retrouvai dans une situation critique. Un jour, ma partie « héroïque » me perdra. Et ça pourrait bien être aujourd'hui. Quelle idée stupide.

J'essayais de me diriger vers des zones plus denses afin d'espérer lui disparaitre de sa vue. Pendant que ma course perdurait, je priais intérieurement pour que les filles viennent me sauver. La séparation était juste suffisante pour que ces attaques ne m'atteignent pas. Malheureusement mon bonheur fût de courte durée lorsque je remarquai que la lumière du réverbère envahir mon horizon. Après quelques pas, je me retrouvai à nouveau dans le parc, là où tout avait commencé.

Je me retournai alors inconsciemment et vis le sourire malveillant de cette créature à quelques centimètres. Je reculais de quelques pas, ma fin était proche. Je fermai alors les yeux aussi fort que je pus, attendant l'inévitable, quand j'entendis le Chara X hurler de douleur.


	2. Chapitre 2

Je rouvris doucement les yeux et mon cœur se mit à battre fort dans ma poitrine. Une silhouette se trouvait à un mètre devant moi, m’empêchant de voir ce qu’il était devenu du Chara X. Ce dos, cette odeur et ces cheveux bleu nuit, je les reconnaitrais entre mille ; Ikuto. Je devinais alors qu’il s’était occupé d’éliminer la nuisance et j’en eux la confirmation quand j’aperçu, dans le ciel, de la poussière noire s’élever.  
Aucun mot ne put sortir de ma bouche et le temps qu’Ikuto me fasse face me parut interminable. Ses yeux violets finirent par rencontrer les miens et mon esprit s’y retrouva comme aspirer.

\- Amu ! Non mais sérieusement qu’est-ce –qu’il t’es passé par la tête ? Cria Ikuto  
\- Je…  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu pensais pouvoir faire sans Chugo Chara ?  
Je repris alors mes esprits.  
\- Cela ne te regarde pas. Mêle-toi de tes affaires.  
\- Et on se détend gamine. Tu n’es pas en droit de hausser le ton face à moi.

Je n’ai jamais pu supporter qu’il me traite de gamine même si je suis plus jeune que lui. Il se montre toujours snobe, prétendant être supérieur aux autres. Heureusement que je savais que ce n’était qu’une façade pour se protéger du monde extérieur.  
A vrai dire, je le connais depuis mes 7 ans. Mes parents ont été retrouvé mort dans un accident de voiture alors qu’ils étaient censés venir me récupérer à l’école primaire. J’étais dans la même classe qu’Utau et j’imagine encore aujourd’hui que son père a vu, en moi, un moyen de canaliser sa fille qui m’affectionnait particulièrement. Il avait donc décidé de m’héberger jusqu’à ce que je trouve une nouvelle famille. C’est donc à cette époque que j’avais découvert le frère d’Utau dont elle me parlait tant. J’ai dû cohabiter avec eux pour une durée de 3 ans, le temps qu’une nouvelle famille daigne vouloir de moi et complète les papiers d’adoption.   
Durant ces 3 ans, j’avais dû travailler au côté d’Ikuto pour l’homme qui m’avait recueilli. Utau était encore trop jeune et trop fragile selon lui. Malgré le fait que je n’avais pas de shugo chara, je réussissais tout ce qu’on me demandait ; c’est-à-dire des missions de recherches, de manipulation, de vols et d’infiltrations. J’étais douée, très douée, ce qui rendait cet homme fière de sa nouvelle poupée. Malheureusement pour moi, il m’en demandait toujours plus. Durant certaines périodes, il m’arrivait de ne dormir que 3 heures par nuit tout au plus. Pour une enfant de moins de 10 ans, le rythme devenait vite insurmontable. Utau, avec qui je me devais de partager la chambre, avait bien remarqué tout ça et avait tenté de supplier cet homme de me laisser souffler. Comme attendu, Utau reçue la correction de sa vie et il en profita pour rajouter du travail à son frère, histoire de lui faire comprendre qui était le chef dans cette maison. Résultat, je devais consoler Utau presque tous les soirs car son grand frère adoré n’était quasiment plus là. De mon côté la charge de boulot restait intense mais baissait au fur et à mesure des mois qui venaient, étonnamment.   
La veille de ma bienvenue dans ma nouvelle famille, cet homme m’avait convoqué dans son bureau. Il m’avait alors menacé en insistant sur le fait que je lui appartenais toujours et que, même si je quittais sa famille, je me devais de continuer à remplir mon devoir envers lui, envers mon « sauveur ». Il m’avait également expliqué qu’Ikuto avait pris certaines de mes missions afin d’épargner un enfant, moi. Même si mes échanges avec le grand frère étaient brefs et peu nombreux, nous avions fini par développer l’un pour l’autre une certaine affection ; du respect. Cet homme l’avait remarqué et avait mis sa menace à exécution ; si je ne respectais pas le contrat, Ikuto et Utau en pâtiraient ! Au final, je continuais encore aujourd’hui à faire des missions pour lui dans l’espoir qu’un jour, le frère et la sœur soient libres. Bien évidemment, les principaux concernés n’étaient pas au courant. Leur cacher un si gros contrat n’était pas de tout repos mais j’avais réussi à le faire durant ces 6 dernières années. Sans oublier qu’ils n’étaient pas au courant pour mes Shugos Chara.  
Bref, tout ça pour dire qu’Ikuto et moi nous nous connaissons depuis de longues années. Je comptais bien le protéger au péril de ma vie en remerciement de tout ce qu’il avait fait pour moi.

\- Ouh ouh, gamine ! Tu es encore avec moi ? S’exclama-t-il en secouant sa main droite devant mon visage.  
\- Oui c’est bon je t’ai entendu.  
\- Tu parles, comme d’habitude tu n’en fais qu’à ta tête. Par contre je te préviens, si tu te retrouves à nouveau dans une telle situation, ne compte pas sur moi pour t’aider cette fois.  
\- Oui chef, ne pus-je m’empêcher de lui répondre en souriant.

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur puis, sans rien ajouté, disparu.  
C’est alors que je m’écroulai par terre. La pression venait de tomber et mes jambes avaient cédées. Quelques secondes plus tard, je vis le valet courir vers moi. Il s’accroupit et mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

\- Ça va ? Tu n’as rien ? J’ai eu Nadeshiko au téléphone et elle m’a dit que tu avais fait diversion pour les protéger... C’était un acte dangereux ! Finit-il par crier.  
\- …  
\- Désolée, tu dois être sous le choc. Malgré la dangerosité de ton acte, Tadase a pu avoir grâce à toi la vie sauve. Je ne t’en remercierai jamais assez.  
\- Et Nadeshiko ?  
\- Ne tant fait pas elle va bien.  
\- Ouf, soufflai-je.  
\- Donne-moi ta main, me dit-il en tendant la sienne. Je vais t’aider à te relever.

Je lui tendis alors la main et, avec aisance, celui-ci me tira vers lui.

\- Merci, marmonnai-je.  
\- De rien, me sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Bon il se fait tard, ça te va si je te ramène chez toi ?

Je hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Je sais bien que ce comportement ne me ressemble pas mais mon cerveau s’était déconnecté au moment où Ikuto était parti.  
Je lui indiquai le chemin à prendre pour aller chez moi. Le trajet fût calme jusqu’à notre arrivée.

\- Merci, commençai-je. A la prochaine.  
\- A plus !

Une fois chez moi, je saluai mes parents, montai dans ma chambre et m’écroulai sur mon lit. Je repensais à ma courte altercation avec Ikuto, le simple fait de l’avoir eu en face de moi m’avait fait perdre tous mes moyens. Il n’y a pas à dire, mes sentiments pour lui étaient devenu incontrôlables. C’est d’ailleurs pour cette raison que je persistais, contrairement à ce que souhaitaient les filles, à respecter le contrat. J’étais vraiment dans de beaux draps.  
C’est à ce moment-là que j’entendis les filles.

\- Amu ! Commença Ran. Mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris autant de temps ?  
\- On commençait à s’inquiéter nous, continua Su.  
\- Parfaitement ! Conclu Miki.  
\- Désolée les filles, il y a eu quelques complications en chemin.

Je leur expliquai alors ce qu’il s’était passé, ne voulant rien leur cacher.

\- Tu es toujours aussi insouciante… Railla Miki.  
\- Je le sais. Si ça ne vous dérange pas on continuera tout ça demain, je suis fatiguée.

Je n’eus même pas le temps d’entendre leur réponse que j’atterris dans les bras de Morphée.

\- DRIIING !

6h30, mon réveil sonna. Je me levai péniblement en le haïssant, comme tous les matins.

\- Aie, ça pique...

En sortant du lit, je remarquai l’état de mes membres inférieurs et supérieurs. Mon T-shirt à manche longue, que j’avais accessoirement oublié d’enlever la veille, était déchiré à de multiples endroits. Heureusement que c’était un vieux vêtement. 

\- J’aurais dû me changer et désinfecter tout ça avant de me coucher… Tant pis pour moi, ça m’apprendra à faire la maligne.

Je nettoyais grossièrement mes plaies, mis des pansements puis je me préparais pour aller en cours.

\- Les filles dépêchez-vous on va être en retard !  
\- Yes chef ! Répondîmes-t-elle en cœur.

Une fois prêtent, nous descendîmes l’escalier à vive allure. Je fis signe à ma mère que je partais à l’école et sorti.

\- Dis Amu, crois-tu que l’un des membres du groupe des gardiens va te glisser une remarque suite à ce qu’il s’est passé hier soir ?  
\- Honnêtement je ne sais pas, peut-être. D’ailleurs les filles, j’ai une chose à vous dire.

Je finis de leur raconter mon histoire de la veille est leur fis part de ma décision suite à cet évènement.

\- C’est une bonne nouvelle ! Lança Miki. Mais comment vas-tu t’y prendre ? Tout nous a quand même bien fait comprendre, encore récemment, que tu avais un contrat à respecter.  
\- Je sais je sais. Je maintiens toujours cette décision, je ne vais pas rejoindre les gardiens et je ne leur parlerai pas de vous. En revanche, je vais faire des recherches de mon côté et leur laisser, indirectement, des informations.  
\- Ça risque d’être compliqué, s’inquiéta Ran.  
\- Je le sais bien mais je ne vois pas d’autres solutions pour que nous les aidions sans qu’il en coûte à mon contrat.  
\- Nous ? Questionna Su.  
\- Oui nous. Sauf si vous ne voulait pas m’aider, dans ce cas je serais vite coincée.

Je les vis alors me sourire chaleureusement. Ça me fit chaud au cœur. Qu’est-ce-que je ferais sans elle ?

\- Ah on est bientôt arrivé ! S’exclama Su. On devrait se cacher.

Et, ni une ni deux, les filles se retrouvèrent dans mon sac. Je n’ai même pas eu le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit.  
Une nouvelle journée d’école longue et ennuyante m’attendait.

DRIIIING

18h. La cloche de la liberté sonnait enfin. 

\- Enfin... Soufflai-je.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le portail de l’école, je sentis une légère pression au niveau de mon bras droit. 

\- Amu attend ! Entendis-je une fille le souffle apparemment court. 

Je me retournais alors.

\- Nadeshiko ?!  
\- Oui. Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, mais oui ne tant fais pas ça va.  
\- Ouf… Quand je t’ai vu courir poursuivit par ce Chara j’ai paniqué. J’ai eu brièvement des nouvelles de ton état de la part du valet mais je voulais m’en assurer en personne.  
\- A vrai dire j’ai eu de l’aide mais je ne saurais pas te dire qui c’était, souriais-je pour la réconforter.  
\- Ce n’est pas grave, le principal c’est que tu ailles bien.  
\- Et Tadase ?   
\- Ah Tadase…


End file.
